un verano en pantalones
by jeannymard
Summary: Cuatro amigos adolecentes que están por separar caminos por primera vez, tienen una idea al encontrar en una tienda de ropa un jeans que les calza perfecto a todos usarán la prenda por turnos, enviándosela de una ciudad a otra, para así mantener el contacto y no olvidar a los amigos. usuk, gerita, giripan y robul o bulro como sea (sigue sin saber quien es el seme y quien el uke).
1. Chapter 1

Holiiis~~ traje este nuevo proyecto llamado como la película un verano en pantalones pues porque en esa película está basada la historia (falta de originalidad de parte de la autora :P), / aquí estarán algunas de mis parejas favoritas :D como lo son el usuk, el gerita, el robul y finalmente pero no menos importante giripan, a pesar de todo los protagonistas serán como en la historia cuatro amigos así que son cuatro protas.

**Aclaraciones:**

El papel de Lena Kalligaris lo hará kiku

El papel de Tibby Rollins lo hará iggy /

El papel de Bridget Vreeland lo hará ita-cha :3

Y el ultimo papel el de Carmen Lowell (el que más me costó conseguir un personaje que se adapte a la personalidad de la chica, maldita sea) lo va hacer Rumania .

Voy a cambiar algunas cosas a mi favor en primer lugar y creo que lo que más voy a cambiar es a la pareja de Carmen, en realidad si han visto la película sabrán que en esta, la primera no la dos, Carmen no tiene pareja, la pareja de Carmen aparece en la segunda película y es un actor de teatro, bueno entonces para no dejar a Rumania como todo un foreveralone, lo empareje con Bulgaria que hará el papel del hermanastro de Carmen ;), y la hermanastra de carme será un oOc sin mucha importancia como el resto de los familiares de los protagonistas, menos lovino a lovino lo meto de colado ya que bridget no tiene una gemela XD y si metía a feli tenia que meter obligada a lovino es todo :3.

**Advertencia**:

Uso nombres humanos.

-Como ya sabrán la historia es de una película bueno originalmente un libro u.u.

-¿No creo que tenga que decir cuál es el nombre de cada quien no? , no se creó =.=.

-Y por ultimo hetalia no es mío o.o creo que tampoco había razón de poner eso ^^u.

-Y hay que rendirle culto a himaruya :D sin más que decir lean :3 (creare una nueva religión donde el dios sea himaruya-sama /o.o/).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Un verano en pantalones:**

A veces pienso que el destino tuvo que ver con lo que paso ese verano, y que fue ese pantalón el que nos encontró, incluso sin saber de dónde vino y porque nos escogió a nosotros, ok eso siempre será un misterio, pero tal vez eso fue parte del milagro, que nos haya sentido y que supiera lo mucho que necesitábamos de su ayuda cuando todo parecía perdido.

Eeh esperen o-onegai creo que me adelante solo un poco, a ver nosotros hemos sido amigos desde que nos conocemos ya hace mucho.

En realidad nos conocíamos desde antes de nacer, nuestras madres se conocieron en sus clases de aerobics, no tenían nada en común excepto sus fechas para dar a luz.

El primero que salió a luz fue Feliciano, y después nosotros tres esa misma semana.

.

.

.

—ve~ chicos vamos a comer pasta~. —un niño de cabello castaño rojizo caminaba por el comedor estudiantil feliz de la vida.

—otra vez, pero si la comimos ayer además como esta tu hermano. —este chico a diferencia del otro era más delgado y tenía el cabello rubio rojizo y los ojos de un extraño color rojo poco común.

—ve~ ni lo menciones Vladimir creo que me odia. —el niño paso su mano por su nuca.

—fuck it, por lo menos tienes uno solo y no tienes que lidiar con cuatro monstros mayores que tu. —este niño era rubio de cejas espesas y parecía estar amargado.

—aah e-eto yo tengo hermanos menores y uno mayor. — el otro era de rasgos asiáticos y hablaba con un acento japonés marcado.

—ve~ miren tengo barba.

—jajajajajajaja Feliciano quítate el peine del rostro. — los cuatro chicos rieron a la vez

Feliciano era el gracioso del grupo siempre nos sacaba a todos una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos.

Y siempre había sido a si con nosotros dar y recibir, pero más que todo siempre dar.

.

.

.

XXX

Era una noche lluviosa, se veía desde la ventana un hombre tomar un taxi y meter hay sus maletas, no se daba cuenta de que era observado por un pequeño desde la ventana del edificio.

El niño de ojos rojos corrió a su habitación y rápidamente tomo el teléfono

—a-arthur se fue, se fue y estoy seguro que jamás volverá. —le dijo a su amigo atraves de la línea telefónica.

—todo estará bien Vlad, es tu padre y seguro vendrá a verte. —en la línea solo se escullaban sollozos como respuestas. —escucha solo habla conmigo hasta que te duermas yo te escuchare tranquilo. —le dijo el rubio con un tono paterno, de esos que le hacían falta a el de descendencia rumana en este momento.

—g-gracias. — dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que salían de su rostro.

.

.

.

XXX

—que estabas pensando toma siete. —el chico de no menos de diez años estaba asiendo el papel de director de un rodaje casero.

.

.

Siempre nos apoyábamos para entendernos y entender las cosas que nadie más entendía de nosotros.

.

.

—que estaban pensando teniendo otro bebe a su edad. — el que antes actuaba de director ahora hacia el papel de padre desesperado frente a la cámara de video. — ahora verán cómo se las arreglan, y a ti a ti jovenzuelo no te quiero volver a ver por mi casa,… vamos chicos!. —como vio que los otros no reaccionaban tenía que llamarles la atención.

—eres una escoria ve~.—le dijo Feliciano a la cámara.

—por las noche vendrá Dracula y te chupara toda la sangre muajajajajajaja. —sobre actuó Vladimir.

—….

—KIKU!. —gritaron los demás niños para que el otro chico actuara de una vez por todas.

—ah. — los demás lo miraron feo. — h-hai e-eso no se hace. —dijo kiku con titubeo y voz calmada y pacífica.

—CORTEN, DIJE CORTEN, VLADIMIR APAGA LA MALDITA CAMARA. — gritaba Arthur era la séptima vez que kiku lo hacía mal.

—ok~ draculaaah. —decía Vladimir apagando la cámara y pensando el buen actor que era.

—ah kiku no as notado que es una tragedia, es decir mi hija de quince quedo embarazada de un completo malnacido, no podrías no se ACTUAR COMO SI ESTUBIERAS REALMENTE CABREADO.

—H-HAI. —dijo haciendo una pose al estilo militar.

.

.

.

XXX

Había cosas que jamás lograríamos entender.

.

.

—en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo amen, oremos por el alma de Anastasia Vargas que en paz descanse.

Feliciano estaba al lado de su hermano y sus amigo vestido con un esmoquin negro, sus ojos felices y llenos de vida estaban opaco y con una notables ojeras en ellos.

Su hermano lovino iba vestido igual que él pero el llevaba lentes de sol para que los demás no notaran lo hinchado que estaban sus ojos de tanto llorar, ya no eran niños eran unos adolecentes ellos y derechos bueno lo mas que se pueda.

.

.

Y también nos mantuvimos juntos.

.

.

—el dolor no es una carga que no se pueda llevar tan fácilmente hermanos y mientras sufrimos la perdida de esta amada esposa madre y amiga sabemos que su alma estará en un lugar mejor. — el sacerdote cerro la biblia y cayó por un momento, un momento de silencio, culminado el momento de silencio muchas personas se acercaron a dar el pésame a los hermanos Vargas.

.

.

Compartíamos las cosas que no podíamos enfrentar.

—ciao. —Feliciano les regalo una sonrisa fingida, los tres lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no se sentía bien.

—hola feli-kun se bien. — dijo kiku acercándosele.

—ciao amigos del idiota. —dijo lovino pasándole por un lado al grupo de amigos que vestían de negro igual que el.

Cuando ya iba a distancia Vladimir le grita.

—hey lovi por que no te quitas esos lentes!. — como respuesta lovino le pelo el dedo.

—grosero. —dijo Vladimir por lo bajo, mientras veía a lovino alejarse para después sacarle la lengua sin que él se diera cuenta.

—ve~ si claro solo tengo que quitarme esta corbata me está asfixiando. — dijo Feliciano tratando de quitarse la corbata asiendo un gesto de incomodidad.

—toma kiku guárdamela por favor iré a dormir un rato. — le dio la corbata al asiático y salió corriendo hasta su casa, la cual estaba realmente cerca.

.

.

bueno las cosa que no queríamos enfrentar. Era como si juntos formáramos una persona única y completa..

.

.

—y le dije mira mis colmillos y en realidad peso que eran reales y solo era una dentadura postiza. Jajajaja. —decía Vladimir, los cuatro amigos tenía sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro y iban caminando sincronizadamente.

—jajajajaja pero que idiot. —dijo Arthur riendo gustoso como el resto de sus amigos.

.

.

Los cuatro formábamos un equipo.

El gracioso y amigable Feliciano.

Arthur el rebelde

Vladimir el chico raro amantes de los monstros y lo sobre natural.

Y yo El tímido y responsable kiku.

Teníamos dieciséis y jamás nos habíamos separado claro hasta ahora.

.

.

Los cuatro adolecentes entraron a una tienda de ropa cualquiera el primero en entra fue kiku y tomo una camiseta del perchero de la tienda.

—qué lindo iras a Grecia vestido como el abuelo de Jaimito. —le dijo Arthur a kiku quien le miraba feo.

—que tiene de malo. —le dijo kiku.

—que si llevas eso jamás tendrás una linda novia griega que restregarnos en la cara. —decía mientras caminaba por la tienda viendo cosas.

Kiku guardo la camisa donde mismo.

—ve~ escóndanse como que Arthur amaneció mas amargado de lo normal. —decía Feliciano mientras veía las prendas de la tienda de ropa.

—no de hecho los estoy aconsejando, porque no voy a ser yo quien los mantenga cuando ustedes tres se vuelvan indigentes y yo me convierta en un director de cine conocido mundialmente, así que dé ante mano se los digo chicos, no recuran a mi, muéranse si quieren pero a mí no me busquen. —y Arthur seguía caminando la tienda.

—chicos ahí que darle un reconocimiento a Arthur por su dramatismo. —decía Vladimir con un montón de prendas negras en la mano.

—JA miren quien habla, por favor quien fue el que le vendió una gallina a un extraño por tres semillas pensando que de la nada iba a salir ese árbol y que si lo trepaba le robarías los huevos de oro a esa puta gallina. —decía Arthur en tono juguetón y bromista.

—cierto cierto y luego como no paso nada, comenzó a hacer muñecos vudú pensando que eran aquel tipo y los quemaba los maldecía y le decía, "esto es tu culpa maldito vendedor y estafador feo ojala te mueras y tus restos se los coman los gusanos". Jajajajaja ve~. — Feliciano imito el tono de voz de Vladimir.

—chicos no sean malos además Arthur solo está enojado porque se va a quedar solito. —dijo kiku asiendo énfasis en la última palabra.

—aaaaaaah. —dijeron a unisonó Vladimir y Feliciano.

—tranquilo Arthi iré a carolina del sur solo está a tres estados de aquí. —el joven que se creía vampiro puso su mano en el hombro de Arthur.

—aun así me dejaran aquí solo y me vengare ya verán. —les reto Arthur a los otros tres.

—ve~ Arthur pero si eres tu el que se quiere quedar aquí para terminar tu documental. —le recordó Feliciano.

—claro claro será un gran éxito, será un documental de cómo apilar desodorantes o como encontrar el pasillo E por su propia cuenta y dejar de joder al personal obrero. —Arthur caminaba y tomaba y tiraba cosas.

—o por dios mira eso es perfecto para ir a Grecia. —dijo Vladimir sacando un traje de baño para hombres bástate pequeño de color rojo intenso. —tiene el color de la sangre jajaja.

—aaahs no voy a usar esa cosa. —se quejo kiku todo rojo de la vergüenza.

—ve~ claro que no las playas de Grecia son nudistas. — todos se callaron y miraron raro a Feliciano. — que lo leí por internet cuando me dijiste que irías a pasar el verano con tus tíos turcos en Grecia. —se defendió el castaño.

—eso es lo que no entiendo si son turcos por que viven en Grecia y además como carajo tienes familia turca si tu descendencia es japonesa. —le pregunta Arthur a kiku.

—pues sucede que una tia mía japonesa, se caso con un turco y a el mi tío político le dieron trabajo en Grecia y eso es todo creo que si se pone a pensarlo no es tan difícil de entender Arthur. — le responde kiku con gracia.

—como sea tu árbol genealógico el algo muy difícil de entender, es como una ensalada mal hecha. —dijo Arthur.

—a sobre lo de las playas nudistas era solo una broma kiku no te asustes. — le dijo Feliciano a kiku tocando le el hombro a kiku.

—jajajaja hubieras visto tu cara. —se burlo Vladimir.

—no es gracioso. — dijo kiku abrazándose a sí mismo.

—si lo es. —dijeron los otros tres a unisonó.

—dios te envidio tu iras a un lugar donde hay hombre y mujeres hermosas y además no vas a tener que correr ni estar con lovino todo el tiempo ve~.— decía el joven Feliciano que si era bisexual.

—pero yo pensé que tu irías a ese lugar a como se llama a si campo de futbol. — Arthur estaba probándose sombreros de copa.

—si eso era lo que quería, hasta que supo que estaba prohibido coquetearle a los compañeros y entrenadores. —Vladimir tomo una capa se la coloco y poso como un vampiro.

—si ve~ ahora solo voy a tener que hacer deporte y lovino me quiere matar por obligarlo a ir. —decía en tono de tristeza Feliciano.

no muy lejos de ahi se encontraba kiku midiendose un par de prendas que llavaria a grecia.

—lo siento muchacho pero no tenemos otra talla.

—ah bueno pero otro tipo de pantalón. —a lo lejos se oía la voz de kiku y una vendedora.

—que está pasando?. — se acerco Vladimir a preguntar.

—este pantalón no me queda. —dijo kiku mostrandole el pantalon.

Arthur y Feliciano que estaban escuchando vieron otros pantalones enzima de un mostrador y lo tomaron, se acercaron a kiku y se lo dieron.

—toma este es realmente lindo. —dijo Arthur extendiendole la prenda.

—ok avísenme si le queda. —dijo la vendedora para luego irse a hablar por teléfono.

kiku observo los pantalones y dijo.

—estos parecen de mujer no me los voy a poner. —dijo el de rasgos asiáticos.

—hazlo vamos son de hombre. —dijeron los tres metiéndolo a la fuerza a el probador.

Al cabo de unos minutos salió, los pantalones se ajustaban perfectos al cuerpo de kiku se veía realmente bien.

—Wow valla que te lucen esos pantalones. —le dijo Arthur.

—te vez muy bien kiku vestido de esa forma te vas a levantar a cualquier griega o griego. —esta vez hablo Vladimir.

—si eso hacen un par de pantalones yo también me los quiero probar. —dijo Feliciano. —ve~ kiku préstamelos para ver que tal me quedan. —tomo a kiku del hombro moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

—um de acuerdo. —kiku se quito los pantalones dejando ver sus piernas y entregándoselos a Feliciano.

—ve~ gracias.

Feliciano salió del probador y fuel el mismo resultado los pantalones le quedaban perfectos.

—como me veo. —dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje. —sexy?.

—pareces actor porno. —se burlo Vladimir. —hey Arthur.

—aah. —respondió de malagana mientras se miraba en el espejo tocando sus gruesas cejas.

—por qué no te lo pruebas. —dijo tirándoselos en la cara.

—oye. —se quejo. —yo soy más alto que ellos dos. —dijo señalando a Feliciano y a kiku.

—que importa. —lo metió Vladimir a empujones.

Arthur se coloco los pantalones y las miradas curiosas de sus amigos se asomaron atraves de la cortina de probador.

—oye cómo es que también te quedan bien. —le dijo kiku.

—no tengo idea. —le respondió mientras se miraba en un espejo y daba vueltas.

—ok esto me está comenzando a asustar. —dijo Vladimir.

Los demás solo se rieron a carcajadas excepto kiku, kiku rio por debajo.

—debe estar encantado jajajajaja. —dijo Arthur mientras se bajaba los pantalones.

—lo escupió el hombre lobo uuuh~. —Vladimir movió sus manos de manera extraña mientras hacía ruidos raros.

—asco. —kiku golpeo el hombro de Vladimir.

—ok ahora póntelos tu ve~.—Feliciano se acerco a Vladimir con una sonrisita picara y todos los demás lo miraban cómplices.

—no usare nada que no sea negro o rojo, y además mírenme parezco un esqueleto andante.

Y era cierto en comparación con los otros Vladimir era más, como decirlo, delgado, pálido y algo bajo.

—voy a quedar nadando en ellos. —finalizo el de descendencia rumana.

—hay dios ya empiezas, estas bien póntelos. —le dijo Feliciano.

—si póntelos. —hablaron los otros dos al mismo tiempo.

—bueno que conste que se los advertí. —dijo quitándole los pantalones a Arthur de un tirón, se bajo los que cargaba puesto. —bien miren mis hermosas piernas muchachos.— y se coloco los otros pantalones. —listo.

Los demás al verlo quedaron con la boca abierta.

—que me quedan muy feos, muy grandes?. —pregunto.

—n-no Vlad todo lo contrario te quedan, perfectos. —le respondió Arthur.

—mírate. —le dijo kiku guiándolo hasta un espejo.

Vladimir al verse se sorprendió le quedaba perfecto era como si le hubieran tomado las medidas. Y comenzó a verse y doblar las piernas para verlas mejor.

—llámenme loco pero es científicamente imposible que ese pantalón nos quede a todos. —dijo kiku.

—tienes razón. —dijo Arthur.

—no puedo creerlo ve~ en verdad son mágicos.

— ¿entonces si los escupió el hombre lobo?

—aah cállate Vladimir. —le gritaron sus amigos.

* * *

**N/A:** y que tal que les parece mi falta de originalidad :'D buena, mala, tal vez les gustes tal vez no la verdad no se pero esta película me gusta mucho y es muy gratificante unir dos cosas que te gusten :D.

Aclaro un par de cositas: todos son estadounidenses con raíces del país que representa es decir, kiku, Feliciano, Arthur y Vladimir son gringos pero sus familias vienen de cada país respectivo a ellos.

Si les gusto déjenme Reviews

Bey bey pórtense mal ;3


	2. Chapter 2

Holis gracias por los reviews estoy feliz / llegue de clase y me puse a escribir :D de una aquí el nuevo capi

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cap 2**

Después de salir de la tienda ya estaba anocheciendo, y pasaron por uno de esos callejones sin salida donde no se sabe qué coño sucede ahí a dentro, todos menos Arthur iban alumbrando con linternas Arthur no porque no tenía lógico, y el llevaba la bolsa donde tenían el pantalón.

—hoy paso algo que no me lo puedo explicar y tu tampoco puedes explicarme. —Vladimir era el que más animado iba.

—si ya olvídalo. —dijo Arthur de malagana era la tercera vez que lo decía.

—no, no como puedes decir que lo olvide es algo que no puedo olvidar, es algo inolvidable. —mientras más hablaba más fuerte se hacia su voz incluso llego un momento en que parecía estar gritando.

—ah Vladimir no puedes olvidarlo y ya ajajaja. —le daba risa la actitud de su amigo era tan infantil.

—no no puedo.

—pero porque. —dijeron los otros tres.

—eso no es algo que se olvide así como así, simple mente no puedo. —Vladimir agitaba los brazos de arriba abajo. — es una...Señal. — Salió corriendo y pego un salto, de ese salto se subió a un bote de basura asustando a sus amigos que pegaron un grito pensando que iba a caerse, y luego otro salto donde pasó por encima de ellos, estos por instinto se agallaron, y Vladimir se guindo de unas escaleras tal cual mono en un bananero.

—el pantalón quiere decirnos algo. —dijo mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras.

Y sus amigos también empezaron a subirla.

—seguro Vlad como cuando la vez que dijiste que tu pez dorado intento hablarte y solo tenía cólicos. —y Arthur no paraba de decir las cagadas que cometía Vladimir en sus tiempos de infancia y subía las escaleras, todavía no se explicaba como un pez podía tener cólicos.

—dejen eso, solo es licra ve~ que lindo trasero tienes arthi~. — agrego Feliciano.

—se solo es licra… que dijiste idiot. —le grito Arthur a Feliciano que venía subiendo tras de él, Vladimir estaba intentando abrir una ventana del edificio.

—tengan cuidado. —dijo kiku allá abajo.

—VEN SUBE. —le grito Feliciano para que lo pudiera escuchar.

—ah chicos una ayudadita. —Vladimir luchaba con la ventana para poder abrirla, y kiku por fin se digno a subir las escaleras.

—SUBE CON CUIDADO, a ver idiota tiene seguro. — primero es de habla inglesa le grito a kiku y después de dirigió a Vladimir ayudándolo a abrir la ventana, luego de abrirla los dos cayeron de boca.

—jajajajajajaja. —se burlaron Feliciano y kiku que habían llegado, y Vladimir y Arthur se sobaban la cabeza.

—jajajajajajaja, trajeron las velas. —dijo Vladimir riendo con el otro par.

—umm creo que me torcí la columna. —se quejo el rubio.

—jajaja a ver fósforos, velas velas velas ah si aquí están ve~. — feli les entrego las velas a Vladimir quien las acomodo en forma de círculos.

—bien chico siéntense. —extendió los brazos para que admiraran su obra y se sentó.

—aaaah!. —grito Arthur, Vladimir y Feliciano voltearon y vieron que kiku le había dado una especie de golpe en la espalda.

—mejor. —le pregunto el oriental.

—si un poco. —el pobre seguía sobándose la espalda, mientras se acercaba a sentarse.

—ve~ chicos estamos esperando. —les recordó Feliciano que estaba junto a Vladimir con las vela encendidas.

Los otros dos se sentaron alrededor de las velas.

—bien en el nombre del padre del hijo y del espíritu santo amen. —decía vlad haciendo algún tipo de cruz en su cuerpo. Sus amigos lo miraban raro.

—aaah no es por criticar sabes que nunca lo hago pero vlad eres ateo. —le dijo kiku.

—si yo sí pero ni tu ni Arthur ni feli lo son. —dijo muy tranquilo el de sangre rumana.

—eso no importa este lugar aun es sagrado no?. —comento Arthur.

—si para nosotros, aquí se conocieron nuestras madres. —le contesto Vladimir en forma de respuesta.

—en fin chicos oigan estamos aquí reunidos para honrar un obsedió que nos fue enviado. —les dijo kiku.

—ve~ entonces porque nos lo cobraron. —Feliciano se rasco la nuca.

—ese es un buen punto. —le dijo Vladimir.

—YA concéntrense. —les grito kiku o por lo menos eso intento hacer.

—si pongan atención. —Arthur le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a Vladimir.

—pero porque me pegas a mi fue feli el que dijo lo de cobrar. —se quejo Vladimir sobándose.

—jajajajja. —Feliciano se reía gustoso y Vladimir le saco la lengua, el también se la saco. —ummm.

—chicos. —les llamo la atención otra vez kiku.

—sí, si ya. —dijeron los tres a unisonó.

—ah el pantalón kiku. —le llamo Vladimir y kiku le quito la bolsa a Arthur que era donde iba el pantalón.

—toma. —se los paso.

—bien esta noche cuando vamos a separarnos la magia a llegado a este pantalón. —se callaron por un momento y luego empezaron a reír. —jajaja que, ya basta me desconcentran. —los demás no paraban de reír pero al cabo de unos segunditos se quedaron más o menos tranquilos alguna que otra risa traviesa que se escapaba. —y les propongo que lo compartamos y que también este verano viaje de uno a otro y que unirá nuestro espíritus aun así estemos lejos.

—ve~ seremos los hermanos peperoni digo pantalones jajaja. —Feliciano le quito los pantalones a Vladimir.

—seremos la hermandad del pantalón no los hermanos pantalones. —le corrigió Arthur.

—sí y reglas las hermandades tienen reglas. —dijo kiku.

—siempre le quitas la diversión a todo. — se quejo Vladimir.

—yo digo que está bien. — les comento Arthur.

—ve~ si porque no. —dijo Feliciano mirando hacia el techo.

—bueno cuales reglas. —se dio por vencido Vladimir eran tres contra uno.

—de acuerdo bien. —Arthur palmeo las manos. —ok algo así como un manifiesto, bien los hermanos tendrán el pantalón poooor.

—una semana. —grito kiku, Arthur chasqueo los dedos.

—una semana. —finalizo el de cejas gruesas.

—ve~ kiku el primero ya que Grecia esta mas lejos, yo segundo porque Alemania no queda tan cerca que digamos, por últimos Vladimir y Arthur que se va a quedar aquí todo el verano. —dijo Feliciano a lo cual todos asintieron.

—no me lo recuerdes por favor. —Arthur parecía querer llorar

—eeeexacto, bueno yo sigo a ver no se me ocurre nada. —Vladimir hiso un adorable puchero con la boca.

—vamos. —le dijeron los tres.

—ok ah no rascarse las bolas cuando lo estén usando. —dijo Vladimir.

—aaah esto es serio vlad. —Arthur se masajeo la sien.

—ni lo pienses. —le dijo kiku.

—bueno bueno pueden hacerlo sin querer una rascadita. —se bajo la mano hasta su pantalón y fingió que se rascaba sus partes. —y aah y ya.

—jajajaja buena regla. —dijo en sentido sarcástico Arthur.

—olvídalo. —dijeron Feliciano y kiku.

—a ver yo tengo una. —dijo kiku y todos los demás voltearon a verle. —ah e-esto al enviar el pantalón debe llevar una carta que describa todo lo que paso al llevarlo puesto.

—uum eso es bueno no es como la regla de rascarse las bolas que invento cierto chico. —se refirió a Vladimir volteando a verle este le volteo la cara. —es una broma vlad, la carta tiene que tener lo mejor que les allá pasado o por lo menos lo más interesante que les paso.

—ve~ y si no pasa nada. —dijo Feliciano, a lo que Vladimir le contesta.

—obvio que tiene que pasar algo, es un pantalón mágico, bueno aquí va una buena al quitarse el pantalón debe hacerlo la misma persona, no debe hacerlo otra eeeeeeeeeh Feliciano. —dijo Vladimir y sus otros amigo se volvieron a reir.

—ve~ yo no soy tan sádico no me miren a mí. —se defendió el de habla italiana ya que si sabia perfecto italiano.

—y no podemos lavar este pantalón. —les dijo Vladimir

—yhu claro que vamos a lavarlos no usare pantalones sucios. —kiku hiso una mueca de asco.

—van a lavarle la magia al pantalón. —Vladimir se cruza los brazos.

—tenemos que lavarlos. —le dijeron los tres al ojirojo, bien Vladimir volvió a perder.

—bueno lávenlo. —se rindió.

—jajajajajaja PASTAAAA~~. —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—bueno no los arruguen eso es feo. —dijo Arthur.

—ok la ultima regla la digo yo ok, pantalón igual a amor, ama a tus hermanos y a ti mismo. —finalizo kiku, todos callaron por un momento y se miraron para tomarse de las manos.

—por el pantalón, la hermandad, el verano y el resto de nuestras vidas juntos e inseparables. —dijeron al mismo tiempo los cuatro y juntos apagaron las velas.

.

.

.

XXX

—el trabaja sabes y no va a poder estar mucho tiempo contigo. —decía una mujer con el pelo largo y lacio color rojizo.

Vladimir preparaba sus maletas escogiendo ropa y la otra la tiraba en el suelo, todas estas prendas eran de color negro y rojo, los colores favoritos de él.

—y si te deja solo me lo dice y yo lo insulto y te vienes derechito a la casa. —decía su madre ayudándolo a meter todo en la maleta.

—tranquila ma se cuidarme solo, tengo dieciséis recuerdas, si me deja solo le parteare el culo como protesta. —su mamá lo miro feo. —bueno está bien haz lo que quieras.

—te quiero. —le dijo lanzándole un beso a su madre.

.

.

.

XXX

—ooooh mis niños los voy a extrañar tanto. —gritaba fuertemente un hombre mayor de edad abrazando al par de gemelos Vargas.

—vee~.

—suéltame maldito viejo porque razón crees que me voy al país de los machos patatas, es solo para alejarme de ti maldición. —lovino pataleaba y se quejaba mientras que Feliciano solo reía tontamente.

"pasajeros del vuelo 1 25 por favor abordar por la puerta B" cuando la voz de la operadora termino de hablar lovino y Feliciano se dieron cuenta de que ese era su vuelo y su abuelo los soltó.

—cuídense mucho niños. —dijo despidiéndose de ellos con la mano.

—pff maldito viejo. —lovino iba mas amargado de lo normal.

—ve~ hermano no seas malo.

—CALLATE IDIOTA. —le grito su hermano.

Ambos estaban en una fila esperando pasar por el detector de metales.

.

.

.

XXX

Kiku iba montado en un burro subiendo las colinas de las casas blancas en una isla de Grecia, tenia horas de haber llegado y Amur su tío turco lo estaba guiando, para su desgracia Amur solo sabia turco y griego.

—aah e-eto Amur eh si no te molesta creo que puedo caminar solo. —decía kiku mientras se tambaleaba y se tambaleaba por un momento casi se cae y ya le estaban dando mareos. —p-perdón mi griego no están bueno mi madre me dijo que lo practicara p-pero es totalmente difícil aah. — El burro bajo una pequeña escalera y kiku dio un salto y por poco no sale volando, estaba asustado se lamento de nada más saber dos idiomas y en ninguno de esos estaba incluido el griego o el turco. —p-para poder hablarlo contigo y con Hiruka.

Kiku se mareaba más y mas creía que en cualquier momento iría a vomitar, y mientras comenzaba a bajar el burro, todas las demás personas que lo venían pasar lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Llego un momento en el que pararon y kiku cayo del burro lastimándose solo un poco, un monto de personas griegas y turcas salieron al rescate demasiado tarde, lo ayudaron a levantarse, y le dieron un montos de piedritas extrañas, después comenzaron a darle besos en las mejillas, ok kiku ya sentía que habían invadido su espacio personal.

Fue ahí cuando vio a su tía biológica asomarse por un pequeño balcón que tenia la casa.

—aaah konichiwa kiku-kun. —saludo desde arriba y bajo lo más rápido posible.

Cuando por fin bajo aparto a las personas que querían besar las mejillas de kiku.

—tranquilo es para el mal de ojo. —su tía le sonrió tiernamente y él le devolvió la sonrisa. —ooh kiku pensé que no te vería nunca pensé que moriría sin verte ven acá. —lo abrazo muy fuerte tan fuerte que casi le saca el aire al pobre. —oh sígueme rápido tengo algo que mostrarte.

Caminaron y llegaron a una habitación donde un muchacho moreno estaba dando los toques finales.

—aah mira amor el es sadiq es hijo de Amur sadiq saluda a kiku.

—un gusto. —dijo extendiéndole la mano.

—igualmente. —dijo kiku recibiéndola.

—mirara mira aquí la vista es hermosa igual que tu, tu eres un niño realmente bello, tan bello como una joya. —dijo abriendo la ventana y dándole espacio a kiku para que lo viera.

Cuando kiku se asomo no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era cierto la vista era preciosa tanto que casi se le queda la mandíbula inferior en el piso, las hermosas playas y las casa blancas a la orilla de la playa simplemente hermoso.

—veo que te gusta vamos sadiq dejemos a este hermoso niño descansar anda vamos, nos veremos luego amor descansa un poco. —dijo retirándose del lugar.

Kiku se alejo de la ventana y abrió su maleta era hora de salir usando esos pantalones a ver que le sucedía estaba realmente curioso.

.

.

.

XXX

Mientras en Alemania los hermanos Vargas iban en un auto bus directo al campo de futbol

—ve~ romano estamos a punto de llegar al campamento despierta. —Feliciano movía de un lado a otro a lovino.

—uum dejame en paz vene~. —lovino le dio un manotazo a la mano de su hermano.

Después de un rato llegaron a su destino.

Un sexy entrenador con acento español llamaba a los muchachos para formarse.

—bien os diré una vez más cuando oigáis su nombre y el color de su equipo corred y juntarse en donde os eh dicho vale empiezo, Francisco Artiaga, verde, eludan fillfinson verde, Claudio gulbert, rojo, A ver de prisa juntaos.

—espero torcerme un tobillo lo antes posible maldición yo no quería venir. —se quejaba el mayor de los hermano.

—ve~ lovino y si hacemos esto mas interesante. —miro de manera picara a su hermano.

—en que piensas idiota. —le espeto su hermano.

—en que ese rubio de allá está pudriendo en lo bueno. —dijo señalando a un rubio de ojos azules algo fornido. Pero muy muy sexy.

—como sea para mi es solo otro macho patatas. —dijo sin mas lovino a lo que Feliciano sonrió enormemente.

—y si hacemos un trato. —eso llamo un poco la atención de lovino.

—qué tipo de trato. —dijo mientras veía a más personas juntarse en las líneas con sus respectivos colores.

—si tu logras acostarte con él. —señala a el entrenador español que estaba tocando el pito en ese momento. —yo seré tu sirviente por un año, y si yo logro hacer el amor con él. —esta vez señalo al rubio fornido. —tu cocinara para mí por un año entero.

—que sean dos y el trato esta ello. —a lovino le estaba gustando la idea, además el español no estaba para nada mal, tenía cara de idiota que tan mal le podría ir.

—trato. —dijo Feliciano extendiéndole la mano, con la magia de los pantalones no podría perder, y así serraron el trato, el primero en acostarse con su respectivo entrenador ganaría, valla par de hermanos no?.

—lovino y Feliciano Vargas rojo. —dijo el español el cual se quedo viendo al mayor por un momento ya que este tampoco apartaba la vista de el, así que romano aprovecho para batir de una manera seductora su melena castaña y dio resultado es moreno español se había sonrojado la guerra había comenzado y con una sonrisa de superioridad llego a su puesto.

En el caso de Feliciano paso por un lado del rubio que lo vio pasar y cuando lo miro feli le guiño un ojo. El alemán se tapo la cara con la mano y de la nada se puso realmente nervioso.

Feliciano se coloco al lado de su hermano.

—vi lo que hiciste pequeño bribón. —le dijo su hermano al oído.

—ve~ no te hagas el inocente lovino yo también te vi estuve muy pendiente de tus acciones, linda manera de mover tu hermoso cabello. —le respondió Feliciano, quería guerra guerra iba a tener.

—ya veremos quien ganara. —sentencio lovino.

.

.

.

XXX

Vladimir bajo de el tren con sus maletas, bueno era solo una y un bolso. Y camino alrededor de la multitud, iba vestido extravagante mente con un abrigo negro, pantalones negros y su inseparable sombrerito negro.

Camino y camino hasta que vio a su padre parado enfrente de un local esperándolo.

—hola campeón. —le dijo su padre.

—hola pa tiempo sin verte. —dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimitas que querían salir de sus ojos.

Ya iban en camino a la casa de su padre en el respectivo auto de su padre también como no.

—mira papá tu hijo saca muy buenas notas. —le mostro Vladimir donde habían marcado sus calificaciones como excelentes.

—es maravilloso vlad. —paso su mano sobre su cabeza Vladimir se sonrojo y sonrió mucho más todavía.

—sabes viejo cuando venía en camino en el tren pensaba que no he pasado tanto tiempo contigo desde que tenía diez así que decidí aprovechar este tiempo para que nos divirtamos solos tu y yo juntos como padre e hijo, aprendí a cocinar un poco solo un poco cocinare algo para ti, mi amigo Arthur cocina horrible sabes, aaah eh viejo donde estamos no me dijiste que te habías mudado. —dijo mirando por la ventana.

—tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—uum ojala sea el cráneo de un mono. —dijo volviendo a mirar por la ventana y de la nada ve a una mujer pelinegra y de ojos verdes salir de una casa.

—hey viejo que es esa tipa tan fea e tu vecina fea. —le dijo mirándolo.

—en realidad es mi prometida. —ok prometida pero por qué coño no le había dicho nada de que se iba a casar, eso en verdad lastimaba el orgullo pero dejo pasar eso por alto, lo echo, echo esta.

—aah bueno viendo la bien no es tan fea. —por debajo dijo. —es muy linda la verdad.

El hombre bajo el vidrio y saludo a la pelinegro vejando de el carro junto a vlad.

—jejeje tu debes ser Vladimir, vladison me habla mucho de ti.

—jjajajaa pues qué raro a mi no me ha dicho nada de usted. —la señora se quedo callada por un buen momento hasta que el papa de el chico interrumpió.

—cariño por qué no llamas a los chicos. —le dijo el hombre.

Chico? Que chicos? Su papá acaso tenía más familia por que no le dijo, maldición ahora sí que se sentía mal.

—chicos vengan rápido. —detrás de la puerta salieron un par de jóvenes de la misma edad que el mas o menos, la primera se veía extrañamente feliz el otro tenía un yogur a medio comer en la mano, ambos eran similares a su madre pero el que más le llamo la atención fue el chico era realmente atractivo.

—hola. —dijo la chica sumamente feliz agitando la mano muy rápido.

—Ellos son Catherine y Stefan. —dijo la mujer señalándolos.

—un gusto no sé si te contaron me imagino que si, tú y yo seremos los padrinos de la boda en dos semanas. —boda, boda, BODAAAAH, ahora si no le había dicho absolutamente nada, dijo que era su prometida pero no que se iban a casar dentro de dos semanas.

—sorpresaaaah. —le sonrió su padre, para Vladimir no era nada gracioso, pero igual sonrió.

—Wow es maravilloso. —mintió. —sabes que viejo iré a pasar tiempo de caridad con mi nuevo hermano. —tomo a Estefan del brazo y se ello a correr hasta dentro de la casa, entro a un cuarto cualquiera y lo tiro a la cama.

Stefan se le quedo viendo con cara de terror.

—bien niño lindo quiero que me digas quien eres, que haces aquí y que quieres de mi padre, hazlo o si no o si no. —Vladimir trato de amenazar a Stefan pero no sabía cómo.

—o si no que. —dijo Stefan con un tono tan serio que incluso llagaba a dar miedo. —mira que estés inseguro porque tu padre tenga otra familia eso a mí no me concierne, no creas que te tengo miedo porque te viste como un maldito punk y si hiciste pacto con el diablo o algo parecido me vale verga, estamos en el mismo barco sin un remo, tú no quieres que tu papá se case yo no quiero que mi mamá lo haga, tu quieres seguir siendo hijo único toda la vida, yo quisiera que a mi estúpida hermana la partiera un rayo, vez las cosas no son como siempre queremos. —lo miro de manera seria y casi que lo traspasaba con la mirada, Vladimir se sorprendió, nadie además de Arthur le hablaba o se dirigía a el de tal manera, jamás, es mas incluso habían personas que le tenían miedo y salían corriendo al verlo, era nuevo y le gustaba.

Sonrió de manera burlona, y Stefan al ver ese gesto frunció el ceño.

—eres un idiota me voy. —sintió como Vladimir le tenía la manga sujetada.

—quédate, sabes eres una de las pocas personas además de mis amigos que me tratan así de esa manera.

—no voy a hacer tu paño de lagrimas niño. —le dijo el más alto.

—solo pido complicidad y compañía. —le dijo soltándolo de la manga.

—no te entiendo.

—no creo que lo hagas.

.

.

.

XXX

Arthur estaba sumamente aburrido acomodando productos en los estantes, con una maquinita pega etiquetas, ponía el precio en los productos.

—Wow muchacho eres bueno con esa cosa a mi me toco dos semanas amour~.—dijo un hombre con acento francés.

—si todo el mundo tiene talentos especiales Francis. —dijo de mala gana el de habla inglesa.

—Arthur creo que te deje bien en claro que los audífonos tienes que llevarlos puestos todo el tiempo, por favor no me hagas mencionarlo de nuevo-aru. —un hombre asiático paso a un lado de Arthur molestándolo por vigésima vez en el día, para que se colocara los malditos audífonos, Arthur ya arto se pego con la maquinita una etiqueta de precio.

—me voy mon amour~ sigue trabajando. —Francis le dio un empujoncito a Arthur y se fue a otra dirección.

—disculpa. —se aparecieron dos chicas con un acento exageradamente vano, pavoneándose mientras caminaban. —donde están los champús. —pregunto una de ellas.

—en el nueve. —dijo señalando el camino de mala gana.

—ok. —las chicas rieron por debajo, aunque Arthur las escucho clarito. —viste su frente jajaja que idiota y sus cejas jajaja que feas.

No le dio importancia había escuchado comentarios hirientes toda su vida por sus cejas gruesas y su forma de ser así que estaba acostumbrado.

Escucho un ruido y cosas caer, así que dejo la maquina y se dirigió a donde sucedió el ruido.

Camino varios pasillos y vio a un niño tirado en el suelo orinado e inconsciente.

Lo primero que pensó Arthur. "se murió", pero luego de acercarse y colocar su oreja en el pecho del niño rubio se sintió aliviado.

Aunque no había nadie en los pasillos y empezó a gritar.

—por favor ayuda hay un niño inconsciente aquí necesito ayuda, llamen a una ambulancia. —Arthur había entrado en pánico.

Al cabo de un rato llevaban al niño en una camilla un monton de enfermeras y doctores en fin el personal completo de primeros auxilios.

Arthur iba caminando al lado de ellos realmente preocupado porque el niño no despertaba y donde carajos estaban sus padres.

Y cuando iban a subir al niño de cejas gruesas pero no tanto como las de él, este abre sus ojos azules.

—tienes una etiqueta pegada en la frente.

Arthur se lleva la mano a la frente y se quita la etiqueta que el mismo se había puesto.

Y a la final meten al niño en la ambulancia y se lo llevan.

Arthur pudo al fin respirar tranquilo.

.

.

.

XXX

Kiku estaba sentado en una silla ubicado en un muelle al aire libre admirando el paisaje y dibujando un barco pesquero.

Pero mientras más veía vio una pareja echándose bloqueador solar, volteo la cara y vio a otra pareja besándose apasionadamente sin vergüenza alguna, volvió a voltear la cara esta vez mas sonrojado y miro directo a el mismo barco que estaba dibujando para terminarlo, por un momento llamo su atención un joven de ojos verde oliva. Agacho un poco la cabeza para verlo mejor y otro poco. La silla se movió a un lado lo que hiso que el pobre chico cachera al agua.

Trato de nadar hacia arriba pero su pantalón se engancho con una ancla oxidada que lo impedía moverse bajo su mano para liberarse pero no podía estaba muy atorada y el poco apoco iba perdiendo fuerza y el aire también.

Fue ahí cuando sintió la presencia de alguien más que si lo libero del enredo. Lo tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta arriba.

—aaaaaaahs ah ah. —kiku recupero el aire y toco su pecho, se asusto cuando vio a la otra persona salir del agua y respirar para recuperar el aire y se dio cuenta que el chico era más hermoso de lo que se esperaba, parecía un dios griego con ojos dormidos, su pelo era castaño con un extraño riso en la cabeza.

Le dijo algunas palabra en griego que kiku no entendió para nada.

—que?, lo siento no hablo griego. —dijo kiku apartando la mirada un rato demasiado para un solo día.

—ah bueno debemos trabajar en eso no crees. —su voz era como la de un coro de ángeles tan dulce y melodiosa algo lenta pero hermosa. —ven subamos al barco tengo algo de ropa ahí que podre prestarte.

—aaaah a-arigato. —el pobre kiku quería desmecharse en ese mismo momento cuando vio al griego salir por completo del agua y notar que no llevaba camisa dejando ver su bien trabajado abdomen.

—vamos. —el griego le extendió la mano.

* * *

**N/A: **que tal quedo ya ni se parece tanto en la película lo de la apuesta de los hermanos Vargas fue pura idea mía jajaja yo y mi mente pervertida olvide decir que habia espamano pues lo hay porque es una pareja jodidamente perfecta… Reviews?


End file.
